


Point Man Cometh

by matrixrefugee



Category: Inception (2010), 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The dream team gets itself into a royal mess when the Ministry of Hades hires them for an especially trying case...





	Point Man Cometh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Inception/any (crossover), another character’s POV on Arthur"

It only seemed fitting that the Ministry of Hades should hire a dream-sharing team to entrap someone who could walk in dreams, but Tsuzuki had his doubts about Mister Arthur their "point man": the guy was the very definition of attractive, between his dark good looks, his pretty young face and his clean-cut style, which folks much younger than Tsuzuki would call "old-fashioned" and "something out of the 1940s". The kind of guy Muraki tended to favor.

As the team, partly Mister Cobb's people and partly a group from the Ministry lead their mark along the hallway in the clinic layout, Mister Eames, the scruffy one who seemed to be with Mister Arthur the most, nudged Tsuzuki's arm gently. "Looks are free, darling: he's not going to charge you for looking," he said, teasing.

"Oh, I wasn't staring, I'm just a bit concerned for him, that's all," Tsuzuki admitted.

"He's more than just a pretty face you know: he's got brawn as well as beauty," Mister Eames replied, still smirking mischievously.

The hospital staff walking along the hallway, generally ignoring the small crowd formed about the pale figure they escorted, had started to pause, staring at them. Muraki himself had become unnaturally quiet, his head bowed so that his silvery mane hid even his good eye.

That was when Tsuzuki noticed the staff members -- the projections, Mister Cobb had called them -- had started to pause in their travels. And they were all looking at Mister Arthur and at him. And their eyes had gone that silvery grey as Muraki's eyes. Even the pupils were reptilian slits that looked at them hungrily.


End file.
